fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero of Southcliff
Sorry I'm new to this but I noticed that this was missing I'd appreciate help with making theis show all possible outcomes of the "hero's tale" minigame thanks 17:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Relation to the hero where does it say that he is related to the hero of fable II. i dont remember that being mentioned at all :Well it doesn't directly, but if you go into the Chamber of Fate and try to open the chest, the message that pops up says something like Visit fable2.com to unlock the treasures your ancestors left for you, and at the end of A Hero's Tale, it says He buried his most treasured posessions in a cave, where one day, his descendants could find them. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Flaw in theory I just realized something that would ruin the link between Hero of Bowerstone and Hero of Southcliff. If the Hero of Bowerstone is his son/grandson why are they poor? Hero of Southcliff was a king/duke thus his descendants would have the royal riches. My theory is the Hero of Southcliff, if truly related, is a side ancestor. Meaning that the Hero of Southcliff is more like an uncle or granduncle or something.--Alpha Lycos 11:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah uncle or something like that would make more sense. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Just putting my two cents out there, but I think the least likely is "grandfather". I guess I'm okay with uncle, but personally, I think he is the Hero of Bowerstone's father. I think, canonically (?) speaking, the Hero of Southcliff is supposed to be good, so he wouldn't have riches. Also, even if he is evil, it says that all his most valuable possessions were hidden in that chest, so maybe there wasn't much loot left over. I'm just speculating here, but it is possible that just because he was a duke, it doesn't make him rich. -XHobbes 21:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I doubt it. That would be like the Hero of Brightwall being poor even though his/her parent was ruler. And even with saying that the Hero of Southcliff's prized possessions doesn't mean all his riches. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it turned out they weren't related and that the Hero of Bowerstone merely managed to get into the chest. But I still say they aren't parent and child or anything like that. Also why would the Hero of Bowerstone live in Bowerstone while the Hero of Southcliff ended up living in Southcliff?--Alpha Lycos 03:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, like I said, I think canonically (?) the Hero of Southcliff is good (I say this because both the Hero of Oakvale and the Hero of Bowerstone were canonically good), and with the good ending he didn't have alot of riches. However, it doesn't mention if he travelled, he died in Southcliff, apparently. All in all, I don't know, I'd like to think that he's Bowerstone's father, but if not, then definately an Uncle. How else would he have grown up with Arfur and met a young Giles? It's all speculation but that's just my thoughts on the matter. -XHobbes 03:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Hero of Southcliff could have lost all his riches or could have been robbed. Also, I don't think that the ending really does matter in that game, as none of the endings really affect Albion. 03:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) @XHobbes. the Hero of Bowerstone is not Good in canon. it is never hinted that he leaned towards any morality. they would call him the "great hero King" which doesnt mean he was good. and even if he did open the brightwall Academy he had his own motives he used it as a place to hide his prized possessions. -- 14:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) If the Evil ending of Tales of Albion is the canon version then The Hero of Southcliff had no children. And in the other two it doesn't mention him having children to my recollection. Also the Hero of Southcliff is the same age as Arfur, this is noted by how they both appear the same age in the puppet show. So going by Arfur's age, roughly about 10 years older then Hero of Bowerstone and about 7-9 years older then Rose, this disproves Hero of Southcliff being the father areas to Rose and Sparrow, unless he somehow had a child at about 8 and then again at about 10. Although it is again possible that Arfur is the same age as Rose, which still disproves Hero of Southcliff being parent/grandparent as he was a child when Arfur was a child.--Alpha Lycos 14:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You think arfur was 18-20 years old? he seems like 30-34 at the begining :At minimum Arfur is the same age as Rose, seen by how young he looks. At the oldest hes about 10 years older then the Hero.--Alpha Lycos 14:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) He may be older. I remember that he never aged, so he may have seemed younger than he actually was. 14:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :True but then only the Hero and his kids actually aged in the game. And the kids would age 10 years just by fast travelling a distance that took mere hours. Anyway I reckon that until its stated by Lionhead that Hero of Southcliff is that type of relation, we should just have it say "Ancestor". Though I, personally, have started doubting if he is related at all.--Alpha Lycos 14:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) how was the hero of southcliffe technically in fable 2? it's a side game, it doesn't come with fable 2, and the hero is not mentioned. :Well, A Hero's Tale was introduced prior to the release of Fable II, and any items won can be retrieved in the game, as it states that the Hero of Southcliff left his most treasured possessions for his descendants to find. So, he's still referenced, albeit indirectly. Besides, two other Fable II characters, Arfur and Giles, make appearances in A Hero's Tale. AHT is just too limited in scope to have its own category. TheIndifferentist 21:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC)